Wargame
The Akemenid Empire Campaign features large scale armies and battles that the places will be a part of as leaders and soldiers. 'Basics' 'Armies' The Armies available are comprised of 4 unique types that draw their prowess from specific ability scores when being Commanded: *Vanguard - Str/Con *Skirmisher - Str/Dex *Heavy Cavalry - Str *Scout - Dex *Support - Wis/Cha/Int Each type has strengths and weaknesses that the player may enhance by Commanding that unit and supplementing their own bonuses in place of the units. Each type draws its prowess from an ability score and current training level that the Party may enhance month to month. 'Turns' Each side takes it turn all at once giving orders for their units to follow. Attacks are all resolved after orders are given and armies resolve their actions. When all the armies on one side have resolved all actions then the other side may begin their turn. in the first turn of combat initiative is rolled for each side, the side with the highest initiative goes first and the winning side goes in initiative order. Beyond the first turn sides may follow their own player turn order. 'Command' The Party may choose to personally command a unit and enable features for that army based on their Army level, more experienced soldiers are capable of amazing feats on the battlefield that may turn the tide at any moment. 'Army Training Level Bonuses' Each unit has a special ability unique to their type and as their Army level increases they unlock more bonuses. Level 1: Unique Army Bonus Level 2: Heroic Blitzkrieg (recharge Ability) Level 3: + 10 hp and +1 to defense AC of army Level 4: Unique Army Bonus Level 5: +1 die damage for each successful hit 'Attack and Defense' Attacking melee units become engaged and can only move away if the enemy is defeated, retreating, or you are retreating. Any unit attacked by a melee unit becomes engaged. Attack: Raw d20. Add (Stat Mod) if being commanded by a Heroic Character. Armor Class: *'AC '''11 - Support/Scout *'AC 14 - Skirmisher *'AC '''15 - Vanguard *'AC '16 - Cavalry 'Damage Every unit type uses a specific die for their damage based on the list below. *Vanguard- 1d6 *Skirmisher - 1d8 *Heavy Cavalry - 1d10 *Scout - 1d4 *Support - 1d6 'Hit Points' Each unit gains hit points based on their training level and army type. *Vanguard - 10 x level + 25 *Skirmishers - 8 x level + 20 *Heavy Cavalry - 7 x level + 20 *Scouts - 6 x level + 10 *Support - 6 x level + 15 'Army Units' Each unit type has a speed that corresponds to how many squares that unit can move each turn if not engaged and over normal terrain. 'Attacking' Attacking melee units become engaged and can only move away if the enemy is defeated, retreating or you are retreating. Any unit attacked by a melee unit becomes engaged. Any unit that attacks loses all of its remaining movement for that turn. Range Scout and Support units may make a ranged attack with a range of 3 squares. Support units may have access to spells or abilities that have a default range of 3 squares unless otherwise noted. 'Movement' Each Army can move a number of squares each turn. Vanguard - 3 squares Skirmisher - 3 squares Cavalry - 4 squares Scout - 5 squares Support - 3 squares 'Morale' Each units gets morale and when it gets to 0 the unit gets and gives disad on attacks. Vanguard - 5 Morale + Army Level Skirmisher - 4 Morale + Army Level Cavalry - 3 Morale + Army Level Scout - 2 Morale + Army Level Support - 2 Morale + Army Level 'Critical hits' Critical hit damage is applied to the leader of the group and if killed that unit gets and gives disadvantage on all d20 rolls. Leaders of Armies have 10 x Army training level in hit points + 10. 'Retreat' Retreating stops that unit from doing anything other than retreating for 1-2 turns in which it may move up to 2 squares per turn without provoking opportunity attacks. Army Abilities Each unit has 2 abilities, one is unlocked when they army reaches level 1 and again when they reach level 4. Vanguard * Level 1: Bulwark - Each round on your turn gain 3 THP * Level 4: Stone Endurance - 1 reaction, reduce yours or an adjacent allies' damage taken from an attack by 1d4 Skirmisher * Level 1: Reckless - 1 round, you get adv but enemies get advantage on you * Level 4: Battle Fury - You may score a critical hit on an attack roll if the die result is 18-20 Cavalry * Level 1: Charge! - Increase movement speed by 2 squares. During this movement you may move through 1 enemies square and make an attack with advantage that also reduces their morale by 1. Must not be adjacent to any enemy at the beginning of this movement. * Level 4: Inspire Victory - As an action all allied armies units within 2 squares gain 2 Temporary Morale Points. Scout * Level 1: Eagle Eye - Increase sight by 3 squares to see LOS distances and can make ranged attacks up to 4 squares away. * Level 4: Ghost Watcher - This army may hide from sight and still provide sight but it may only move at half speed. Support * Wizards - Int ** Level 1: Mold Battlefield - Each round the Army may make 1 unoccupied square within 2 squares give cover if a unit occupies that square. Additionally all spells have a range of 6 when cast by this unit. ** Level 4: Wall of Fire '''- Once per encounter you may summon a wall of fire with an origin point within 6 squares of this army that extends in a continuous line up to 4 squares * Clerics/Druids - Wis ** Level 1: '''Healing Salve - Your army, if supplied at the beginning of an encounter gains 2 uses of Healing Salve that may be used on an adjacent allies disengaged army to heal 1d6 ** Level 4: Spiritual Blessings - Each round any adjacent enemies at the beginning this armies turn takes 5 Radiant/Necrotic damage and up to 3 allied armies gain 3 THP within 2 squares * Bards/Sorcerer/Warlock - Cha ** Level 1: Ego Boost - Give all allies within 3 squares +2 damage on their next hit ** Level 4: Immortalizing Legends - Once per encounter you may give All allies within 3 square inspiration 'PC Controlled Unit' The Player Character may still use their own abilities while commanding an army. Can use action to: *Attack/Ability *Heroic Blitzkrieg - Recharge 4,5,6 Make an extra attack *Move *Rally *Retreat Battles There are multiple ways to use an army to attack an enemy, be it a fort, supply line, castle siege, ambush, assassination, or fighting another army. Strongholds Forts Siege Tactics Supply Lines Ambush Assassinations Maneuvers Raids Category:Wargame Category:Akemenid Empire Category:Large Scale Battle Category:Armies